Revolutions
by MapleBurgers
Summary: France x Virgin!America! w YEP! During the American Revolution, you know that the French were there, but they were there to help in more ways than one.


"Where the bloody hell is he?"

"Who knows."

"Isn`t he the one who called us all here?"

"YES!"

"Calm down, I`m sure something came up. You know what he`s like, oui?"

England slammed a hand on the table and glared. "Shut up Frenchie, no one asked you!" He snapped, looking around and sighed heavily, a brow twitching. "Why would he call us here and not bloody show up, I swear I'm going to-!" He was cut off as a hand touched his shoulder and he was pushed back into his seat. He shot a glare up to the Frenchmen, crossing his arms over his chest tightly and looked off to the side, clearly pissed off.

Meanwhile! Alfred was sitting in a drive thru at a McDonald's. He had completely forgotten about ever having called anyone at all for any sort of meeting today. Alfred smiled as he continued to order his meal" After you get done with the fourteen burger, I would like seventeen fries...Eight chicken sandwiches. Four shakes, nine cups of soda. Ahhh...Um... Oh! One fish sandwich thingy. You got that...Oh, and 12 kids meals." Alfred nodded. "Doesn't matter, with chicken nuggets, or hamburgers, i just want them..." He nodded. Then glanced back towards the other cars honking behind him and laughed lightly. "Heroes go first, yo!" He laughed and then looked at the girl as she put his order in, looking a little freaked out by how much he had ordered.

He waited for a long time, stuck in his car with his thoughts. 'I wonder what toy i will get in my happy meals...I better not get doubles. GOD Help them if i get double, I will come back here and demand another!' Alfred thought to himself. He then looked up as his order seemed to finally be ready and he was handed his bags and grinned. "Finally. I got a hero appetite just waiting! ...you know how many kittens may have died, millions!" He grinned his bright smile at the girl and shrugged. "Bye cutie!" He said slamming on the gas and throwing his money out the window and then sped out into traffic, taking a sharp turn and disappearing down the road. The girl just gathering up the money and frowning. "Jerk..." she grumbled. "Every fucking day! " he growled and one of her co workers placed a hand on her shoulder and she let out a sigh and held her head down.

Alfred drove down the road and then lifted up his phone looking at the time. "Hmm, i have this feeling in my gut i should be somewhere." He mumbled swerving around traffic. Alfred lifted up a hamburger and took a large bite out of it. "Maybe if i eat something, the feeling will go away." He grinned chewing on his bite of food happily before suddenly he remembered what he was forgetting and forced himself to swallow his bite. "IGGY! ...I was gonna see him today!" He exclaimed taking a sharp turn in the road and speeding down it taking another few turns before he appeared in front of the building where he was meeting up with the people he had called.

Alfred dragged his food out of his car and walked inside, kicking the doors to the room Arthur was in and stepping inside. "Hey guys! I'm just on time!" He grinned walking over to the table and dropping into his chair and spinning around once before stopping and placing his feet on the table and leaned back in his chair. Alfred looked at France and England as he took a long, loud drink of one of his soda's and grinned at the two.

Soon as that door was kicked in and the American sat down, Arthur glared and gritted his teeth, trying to hold back what he was about to say to the other. What an idiot, a fucking idiot. He shot him a slight glare from his spot at the table, thankfully Francis was in the way so he could take his angry out on him if he needed to. "Your late, fatass.. We've been waiting for you for a damned hour." He almost growled out, closing his eyes so he didn't have to look at the other, it would only make him angrier.

He crossed his arms a little more tightly over his chest, wanting to take that drink he was slurping on ever so rudely and shove it up his ass.

Alfred stared at the other as he spoke and narrowed his eyes a little. Then he leaned forward, sliding his feet off the table. "Um...I ain't fat!" He shouted slamming the soda on the table and laughed. "Tch, and as for arriving an hour late...ummm." Alfred glanced to the side. "Ummm." He tried to think of how to respond. "You were just early! My time, is Hero time, course you wouldn't understand that. Not being a hero...and all. 'ight.." He said with a riased eyebrow.

Alfred laughed and removed a hamburger from one of the bags, then unwrapped it. Making sure to make the crinkling extremely annoying and loud. Then took a bite out of it and chomped. "Now...what did I call you here fo- OH!" He stood up holding up his finger. "Robots...That's right! Oh, wait, no...No.. The bee's disappearing, that's what it was. NO! The birds that died suddenly. Those poor little birdies!" He said taking another bite of his hamburger and moved over to the chalk board behind him and lifted up a piece of chalk and started to draw.

Alfred grinned. "Okay! ...So...Here's what i think have made the bee's disappear, and the birds die!" He said stepping to the side and turning back to everyone munching on the cheeseburger as he spoke " Then! Mnmh... HMHPhmmmnnnmnmnmnm... HOMmhm. Cat's in tree's! Mmhm...Kiku and womans underwear machines! Mhnm!" He said as he chewed on the burger still, pounding his free hand on the board as he continued. "AND THAT!...Is why Tea will kill us all." He nodded proudly and walked back over to his chair. "What do ya guys think?" He asked, unwrapping another burger and started eating it as he looked at them with a curious look. He knew what they would have to say would suck anyways.

Arthur tapped a finger on his upper arm, his brow twitching in irritation the more the American spoke. "Why should we be worried about something you think is a problem? Birds die all the time and bee`s are diapearing because your too stupid to understand that your one of the main contributers to global warming." He said, his voice harsh though he was keeping himself calm. Or as calm as he could manage without blowing up at the stupid American.

He looked toward the other when he sat back down, giving him a slight glare when he said something about tea and he kept his mouth shut for a moment, thinking. He sighed softly, looking at the other as he ate and shot him a glare. "Would you quit stuffing your face and think about what your going to say? Obviously you brought us here without a reason." He started, standing up from his seat and frowned. "I'm getting my jumper and I'm out of here, I'm not going to sit here and listen to you talk with your mouth full over such stupid, unnessisary matters." He said, looking at France and shot him a rather unhappy look since he wasn`t saying anything. "Call me here again without a good reason.. Ugh! I hope you choke! One less idiotic country in the world would only do us good, probably even solve all of the problems in the world the so called 'Hero' has made for the rest of us." He snapped, glaring at him as he picked up his sweater, waiting.

Alfred stared up at the other as they spoke. He blinked and looked down trying to think of something to say. But what could he say. Arthur pretty much was blaming him for all, if not most of the worlds problems. Alfred stood up and slammed his hands into the table. "Is that what you really think!" He asked staring at Arthur with a glare of his own. "You tea drinking prick! I am trying to help! The birds dying was a very good reason! "

Alfred searched his mind, but he couldn't really think of anything good to say back. "Fine! If you hate me soooo much, I'll leave! Seeing as I am nothing more then a problem."Alfred had had just about enough of everyone's blaming him. It's not like he was doing most of the things he was doing on purpose...Most of the time. Alfred tried to help. Just it never really worked out. He stomped over towards the door "I'm takin my fat ass home! Bastard...You can stay here, and talk about how much more I destroyed the world, and how you all are better off with out me then! Hell, go be a commie for all I care!" He shouted opening the door and stepping outside and slamming the door behind him.

Arthur stared at him as he stood up, glaring for a moment as he watched him walk out and slam the door. "I HOPE YOU DIE YOU TWIT! DON'T GET MY HOPES UP BY SAYING IT AND JUST DO IT!" He shouted after him, glaring at the door for a moment before he looked down at France, seeing him get up and head for the door. "I'm leaving, this time don`t take the same plane as I do." He said in a growl, storming out of the room and down the hall, leaving the building into the rain, catching a cab.  
>Al grumbled angrily to himself. "Tch, Jerk..." He muttered with a pout as he walked out of the building. He then sat in his car and turned on the radio, a loud song coming on. Alfred could have cared less what song it was. He tapped his fingers on the steering wheel and stared at the building. "Hm."<p>

Alfred suddenly realized he'd forgotten his food and drinks "Dammit." He grumbled looking outside the window and seeing it was starting to fill with gray clouds. He started up the car then and pulled out of the parking area and onto the street speeding down the road. He'd have a little drive somewhere before he actually returned home. Sometimes driving helped calm him down.

Alfred glanced around as he drove down a road as rain poured down on his car. The windshield whippers swishing back and forth. Alfred was drumming his fingers on the steering wheel as he sped water flying out from his tires. He bobbed his head to the song he was listening and started to hum to it.

Alfred continued like this for a few minutes before he began to drum his hands on the steering wheel. "When i feel numb I'll let you know, i won't become what i was before. You cannot kill what is not your creation!" He drummed still and sang the song. "When i feel numb I'll let you know, i won't become what i was before. You cannot kill what is not your creation. This is the art of breaking!" He shouted suddenly taking a sharp turn and noticed another car heading his way causing him to turn suddenly to get away.

But his tires slid on the wet road and the car slid off the road and started to hurl down the slop of the road he was on the car spinning leaving indents in the ground as it smashed into the ground before coming to a halt at the bottom of the steep slop, the car landing upside down. Music still blared out from the deformed twisted metal.

France stepped outside into the rain, sighing as he pushed his hair back into a low pony tail and got into his car, not really fazed by the meeting. It sucked, but he was going ot be alright and he was sure that they would both get over it. He started up his car, pulling away from the building and drove down the road, playing a random song, voila pourqoui. It always cheered him up.

He looked to the side as he saw a car go off the road, catching on quickly as to who`s it was and gasped, pulling over onto the side of the road and rushed out, making his way down the hill fast as he could and to the side of the car. "Alfred? Hey!" He knocked on the window a few times, quickly getting drenched in rain as he did so, the door was locked and he couldn`t get in.

Alfred glanced around. Everything was so fuzzy, and he felt like he just got of that stupid marry go round on a playground. He could hear the rain outside beating down on the ground and the car. He winced a little as he tried to move but was unable to. Alfred closed his eyes feeling tired then. He wasn't even wearing a seat belt. So, who knows how badly he could have been injured as the car was rolling down the slop.

Alfred could feel something wet and warm on his forehead and reached up to wipe it off. But when he looked at his hand he frowned. "H-..Heroes...Don't get hurt..." He mumbled. "Must be...Ketchup..." He mumbled nodding. Then faintly heard something on the window. His ears were ringing so it made it hard to hear.

Alfred moved his head in the direction of the window and stared at it with a lazy, dull glance. He then reached over placing his hand on the window, though it slide down a moment later and he stared at the figure there. Not really able to make out who it was. Alfred's eyes then closed and soon he was out cold.

France frowned as he saw the other moving inside, pulling his phone from his pocket and dialed 911, asking for an ambulance. If America died who would come and help him if he got in trouble? Certainly not England. "Alfred? Hold on!" He called through the rain, remembering the last time he was with the other when it rained this hard.

Now back to the 1700`s 3

Francis trotted back to his small camp tent, his feet kicking up water as he went and soon he was out of the rain and into the nice warm, dry tent. He sighed, taking off his hat and placed his gun aside, sighing as he caught his breath. He only just got back from helping get Alfreds troops ready for fighting, and soon he would be fighting along side America. He wasn`t so sure he was going to win this war, he was determined, but he wasn`t exactly the best fighter yet.. He was young and didn`t know exactly what he was supposed to do, not to mention he was against England... The one who had been raising him this entire time. "Oh well.. So long as I get to beat that stupid Englishmen I`ll be happy.." He muttered as he slipped off his jacket, hanging it up and kicked off his boots before he lay down on his cot, sighing as he placed his hands behind his head, closing his eyes. He needed a rest, York was tomorrow.

Alfred was asleep as the rain poured down. He tossed as the rain continued to beat down around him. His skin was paler then it normally was. This fighting had been wearing him out, it was somewhat apparent. But he would not let that show. He would gain his independence. Nothing would stop him. He was still as strong as he ever was. No matter what!

Alfred suddenly leaned up as thunder boomed outside and lightening struck lighting up the sky. He panted heavily as he stared around. Blue eyes searching for those scary creatures that roamed around in the night. Alfred gulped, the boogieman wasn't real. Right. Arthur had told him that monsters weren't going to jumped out and get him! Even though the guy was a pro at talking to himself. Alfred stood up and wrapped his arms over his shoulders and walked forward staring outside. He was alone, no one there at the moment. Alfred soon remember something. He did know someone who was out there, sleeping in there tent right now.

Alfred smiled, they would provide him with the comfort he needed. He was sure of it! Even if stupid Arthur was to busy being a jerk. He didn't need him! Alfred hurried out into the rain and ran as fast as he could, water and mud splashing over his legs as he made his way over towards a tent. Alfred stood there for a moment. He didn't want to wake the person who was inside up. But he certainly didn't want to turn away and most likely be kidnapped by Monsters in the dark and murdered. What should he do? Alfred rubbed his hands along his arms to keep warm trying to think for a moment. But his decision was made when the thunder boomed again and the sky light up with lightening. Shadows appearing around the poor young blond. Tree's seeming more like creatures behind him reaching out for him.

Alfred jumped and rushed inside and turned squeezing the entrance to the tent shut with his arms and peeked outside panting. Water dripping from his clothing and hair. He searched around, nothing was there. Alfred frowned at this, he felt like he was losing his mind. All this stress must finally be consuming his mental state.

The Frenchmen stirred slightly as he heard something outside, listening intently for a moment, only opening his eyes when he heard the sound of rain get louder and soon almost scared panting close by. He blinked once as he noticed who it was, a small smile soon coming onto his face as he sat up, pushing his hair out of the ribbon that held it in a neat ponytail. He had to look good while he was kicking Englands ass, right?

"Alfred, what are you doing here? Lost? ... Scared of a little lightning?" He asked in a teasing tone of voice, his accent thick and voice a little playful.

Alfred jumped hearing a voice and closed his eyes tightly shut muttering a curse as he turned to the other. "Uh, n-no. Neither." He said putting up a brave front. He placed a his hands to his sides and grinned a little "Just came to see if you were still here." He smiled. Then lightening crashed behind him and he jumped and ran over towards Francis. He looked back for a moment and stared. Before looking back at Francis "I-I was cold...S-so you know, came to find warmth. You were the closest person I guess." He mumbled looking to the side then looked back and sighed, letting his head hang a bit.

Alfred was so tired and cold. Little scratches marked his skin, wound's obtained from his people dying. His army was smaller then Arthur's. But he would not give up, giving up was for the weak. No matter what, Alfred would never give up this dream. Alfred rubbed a hand on his right arm and looked to the side. "I hate the rain, winter will be worse. Why can't it be more sunny out?" He mumbled then looked to Francis.

France was enjoying the look on the others face, finding him cute when he was scared like that, even more so when he saw the other jump and move closer toward him. "Well, if you don`t want to be out here durring winter I suggest we pick up the pace and really crack down on that stupid Brit, hm?" He said with a smile and a wink, then sighed and pushed his hand through his hair, looking to the side as he ruffled it. "I know this is hard for you, but I`ll be here to help in any way that I can, I`ve brought as many as I could with me and they will be ready by tomorrow." He said with a warm smile, he couldn`t wait to see the redcoats fall and the 'great' brittish empire fall with them. It would give him so much pleasure to see that happen.

Alfred gulped and nodded. "I've been planning perfect advantage points in w-which to attack him. it should be soon, God i hope it is soon." He mumbled.

"C-can i sleep in here with you? " Alfred asked, almost unwillingly. He and Francis were not that good of friends that he'd willing sleep with the other just for warmth, right? Alfred stared at the other though, hoping he would say yes.

Francis blinked once when the other asked him a question, snapping out of his thoughts and looked at him, There was no way he could say no to that face, could he..? "Well.. I guess that would be fine if you did, I mean, if you really are that scar-.. 'cold'." He said, pulling open the thin yet warm blanket and patted the spot beside him.

Alfred stared at the other for a long moment. Then nodded. "Thank you, for helping me, really." Even though Alfred knew the others record in wars. Apparently looking good, and actually being able to fight and win was not compared evenly in the french world. At least Alfred was told so some time ago. Also witnessed some of these loses. But! That did not matter now.

What mattered is that the man before him was here, helping him, a man he wasn't so close with really, as much as the one he was fighting now. Alfred was very torn from all this. But he would never let the others know. This all was so new to him. What if he lost, what then, he always had to think about it. Months, years...Never ending thoughts of what if..

"C'mon.. But, take off those wet clothes first.. D'accord?" France asked with a smile, not wanting the bed getting wet. Then they would both be cold and it was something that he really didn't want..

Alfred blinked when the other spoke again about removing his clothes, as to not get the bed wet from the water. He looked down at his clothing and watched as a few drops of rain water dripped from the tips of is hair, and the ends of his clothing. He gulped. He wasn't so great with nudity. Not that it scared him, much. Just it wasn't something he preferred to do in front of most, if not all people.

Alfred gripped the sides of his uniform and looked down still. Then he looked up and reached his hand up, slowly undoing the buttons. "Fine. I'll do it, but this is the first and...Only time." He said tiredly, shivering a little. His hand slowly moving down his coat as he undid it. Alfred then slowly removed it and dropped the coat to the ground. He then crouched down and undid his shoes and pulled them off. Before slowly standing straight once more and unbuttoning his pants, slipping them of his legs.

Francis was watching happily the whole time as the other undressed infront of him, resting his chin in his hand with a dreamy look in his eyes. He hadn`t thought the other would actually do it, but thankfully he was just that well, oblivious that he actually listened to him.

Alfred shivered more as he placed his hand on the last piece of clothing, his almost to big white shirt, which was mostly dry, having not been hit with direct rain. He started to unbutton it also. The fabric slowly falling from his shoulder. But then he stopped, looking at Francis. "D-don't look!" He said in a whining tone, then shooed with his hands. "Turn in the other direction." He said pouting a little.

Francis blinked when he stopped and looked up at his face, sitting up a little straighter on his cot and smiled slightly. "Oh Alfred, you shouldn`t be so shy.." He said with a laugh, slowly pushing himself up from the bed and stepped forward. "How are you going to be a man if you can`t get undressed in front of another, hm?" France asked in a cooing tone.

Alfred stared as the other said he shouldn't be shy. He blushed lightly and frowned "I..I am not shy." He said with a stubborn tone.

France smiled as he lightly wrapping his hands around the others, looking down for a moment. "Surely you have before, Oui?" He asked, letting the others hands go and tilted his head, reaching forward and started to slowly unbutton the others shirt, watching as his light, smooth yet lightly torn, scratched skin was shown in the candle light.

But his face grew redder as the other continued and he shook his head. Having never really been naked in front of any one for a long time. "Not for a long time." He said to the other in a whisper, as the other was holding his hands. Alfred looked to the side trying to think of the last tiem he was naked in front of anyone. Obviously it was with Arthur. But that was only because the other insisted he be clean on a daily basis. Alfred looked up as the other let go of his hands and moved their own to unbutton his shirt.

Alfred let the shirt slide off his arms when the other moved them. He shivered from the sudden coldness that touched his nude body now. More so then before. But now his skin was ticking just a little from the mans hands sliding across his skin.

"See, it`s not that bad.. Right?" He asked with a warm smile, pulling the others shirt fully open and pushed it off of his shoulders, hands sliding down his arms until it was fully off.

Alfred looked at the other when they spoke and then nodded slowly. "No, i guess it's not so bad." He mumbled as the shirt was fully removed, making him completely nude. He was not comfortable, not at all. Standing there nude.

He wrapped his arms around himself and looked to the side. "C-Can I get in the bed now?" He asked. He hated that he was stumbling over his words. But it was only because he was cold. Damn the rain! Alfred looked at the other curiously for a moment staring, then looked away.

The Frenchmen smiled lightly at the look on the shorter mans face, looking down at him as he felt the other shiver and try to hide himself. No wonder that stupid England wanted so badly for him not to try and become his own nation, he was good looking, smart and adorable. He smiled lightly as the other asked if he could get into the bed, nodding as he let him go and watched for a moment. "Sure, go ahead." He said, glancing around the small tent for a moment before he blew out a couple of candles, leaving only one.. He had a feeling the other was still a little scared of the dark.. At least while the storm was going on.

He stepped back toward the small bed, it was only a single since he put most of his money into the war and training, so he couldn`t buy something that pricy.. He would rather have a great uniform like America had rather than a large bed. He smiled as he got in, pulling the blanket over his hips and propped himself up on an elbow, smirking as he cocked a brow at the other. "Well, don`t just stand there freezing." He said with a playful grin, looking him over.

Alfred shivered for a few more moments as he watched the other. He then stepped toward the bed and nodded as the other spoke. Alfred lifted the blankets and slid in next to the Frenchmen. Alfred then, with out trying to touch the other, if that was possible in the small bed, he cuddled under the blanket and let out a soft sigh. He himself could not afford most of these things, certainly not for him and all his other people, mostly his soldiers. Who would freeze to death sometimes in winter.

Alfred glanced over at Francis and smiled. "This is so much warmer." He said with a yawn and closed his eyes. "Night!" He said, being the innocent man to be he was. Thought nothing more of anything else other then that he was going to get to sleep, and be much warmer then he'd been in a while. Now all he needed ot do was drift off into a blissful sleep, where everything was okay, and he was eating, and every night was filled with warmth, and no longer going hours, even a day or so without food.

Alfred listened to the noises around him as he was slowly trying to drift off to sleep, but the rain and thunder was keeping him up.

France smiled warmly as the other slipped under the covers with him, slowly moving into the other and wrapped his arms around him, lightly kissing the others forehead. He slowly slipped his hand down the others side, following the slender curve of his body down to his hip. He drew a small circle over his skin, smirking. "Why are you going to sleep so early.." He whispered softly into the others ear, smiling as he pressed the others body closer to his own, fingers trailing down along his inner thigh.

Alfred was just about to slip off to sleep, but had opened his eyes a little feeling the other wrapping their arms around him. He looked forward for a moment, thinking to himself. 'This is only for tonight, this is only for tonight.' He was not that comfortable with this. But then the other started to kiss his forehead 'Oh, god, Arthur was right! Scone eating bastard was right!' He thought to himself and looked up at the other feeling the others hand as it traveled down his hip.

Alfred started to giggle a little but then caught himself and coughed a little into his hand, that had been a little ticklish! But the tickling continued as the other drew circles on his skin and he felt his cheeks get warmed as the other spoke "Cause it's dark out, and .." He paused not wanting to say, he usually was asleep during the night that way he wouldn't be freaked out all night because of all the darkness. "...Um..." He looked back at the other. "I'm tired." He said softly his blush starting to grow as his body was brought closer to the other. "Eh!..." He managed to let out and curled his toes a little when the others fingers moved along his thigh. He got a strange feeling, ticklish and like butterflies or something was in his stomach. Maybe it was something he ate.

Alfred looked at the other. "W-why are you touching my thigh, it...T-tickles." He said trying not to giggle but a few giggles came out still.

Francis blinked as the other started to giggle as he was touched, not really expecting that reaction in the slightest. He didn`t know Alfred that well, but he assumed that if he had been with Arthur this long he would have done things like this before.. Was he a...? Oh, this was more fun than he thought it would be.

"Tickles? Hm, that's not what it`s supposed to feel like." He said, not answering his question, instead trailing his hand back up, slowly moving it around his hips, feeling the soft untouched skin of America`s tush. "It's supposed to feel good.." He coo'd into the others ear, smiling as he pressed his lips to the soft warm skin behind his ear. "You know that, right..?" He asked with a chuckle, licking slowly up the back of his ear, giving him a bite when he reached the top.

Alfred stared at the other as he spoke and then gulped. He looked to the side, it did feel good, but it sort of tickled too. Alfred's skin could be very sensitive some times to others touch. He gulped and a light shudder came over him as Francis touched his butt. Then suddenly felt a rush of energy when he felt the others lips on his ears after the other whispered. Alfred nodded. " Y-yeah...Of course...T-Totally." He gulped.

Alfred's hand tightened a little into fists as he felt the others tongue on his ears. At first it was disgusting, but after a brief moment it did feel very good, especially as it was bit on. Alfred gulped and thought for a moment. Arthur never tought him anything like this. Stupid jerk, Alfred had no idea how he was supposed to react, and what he should do. Dammit, he hated situations like this. He narrowed his eyes a little in frustration and curse the Englishmen.

Alfred then had an idea, he would just copy France, duuhh. How stupid was he not to figure this out sooner! He grinned a little and reached out his hand and placed it on the others chest, and let it gently slide down the other, then he moved it and slid his hand down to the others hip. Yeah, Francis was doing something like that. But then he realized he couldn't really reach the other ears. He leaned forward and started to kiss the other on the chest, he wondered if this was right. He shrugged a little to himself, oh well, it was skin, right?

He stuck out his tongue a little and lightly licked the other chest a few times before pulling away and frowning. Alfred stared at the other chest. "So hairy." He mumbled bringing his hands back up and running his fingers along the others chest again.

France looked down at the other for a moment, seeng how he reacted to each touch, obviously he was new to this, dispite his words. "Good, then I wont have to be as gentle with you.." He coo`d with a slight smirk, giving his earlobe a slightly harder bite, tugging him a little bit before he felt a hand on him. He let his ear go, turning his eyes down and watched, his skin tingling warmly as the others soft hands trailed down. It was easy to tell he was copying what he had done, not that he really minded in the slightest, it was cute.

His lips curled into a small smile, giving the others neck a kiss before he felt the other move, watching as he kissed his chest, laughing lightly. He tilted his head, his hand slipping up the others back and over each little bump on his spine, pulling him gradually closer. "If your going to try that.." He slowly moved down, pressing a light kiss to the others chest. "Do it like this.." He whispered against his skin, kissing along his chest and slowly to the others soft nipple, grinning as he pushed his tongue over it in small circles, laughing lightly as he bit down gently. He smiled, letting him go and blew a cold breath of air over his damp skin, turning his eyes up, laughing lightly at the look on the others face.

Alfred stared at the other as they spoke. He then watched the other move down towards his chest after pulling his body closer to his own. He leaned back a little as the other kissed along his chest. He bit his lower lip a little from the kisses he was receiving, they felt so good. But, not as good as what the Frenchmen did next. He closed his eyes feeling the others tongue over his nipple, then the others teeth. He titled his his head forward, a small shudder coming over him. This felt so good!

Alfred then blinked as the other blew a cold breath on his damp wet skin. He gulped his nipples becoming more...Pointed...From the sudden warm to cold, plus from how good this felt. He started to wiggle a little as his stomach started to feel more warm and the he looked around as he felt blood rushing from his head quickly as the other touched him.

Francis smirked at the others reactions, pulling his lips away from his skin a couple of inches. He watched the others face, slowly turning his eyes down and brought a hand up, pushing a finger roughly against the erected flesh. A happy little tint of pink came over his face as he started to kiss downward, only stopping when he past the others belly button and got to his lower stomach. He smirked lightly, pushing his hand down under the covers and gripped his inner thigh, trailing only one finger along florida.

Alfred's breathing picked up a little as the other pressed their finger to his nipple. He then squirmed as the other started to kiss down to his lower stomach. He felt so strange. God, he hated being new at anything. This was so awesome, yet so,...Not awesome that he couldn't do anything back really, without copying. Alfred gasped as his inner thigh was gripped and the others fingers began to move closer to his Florida, if you wished to call it.

Alfred blushed as the other finger moved along the piece of flesh and a tremble came over him. He remember Arthur telling him to never let anyone touch him there. But, unknown to the soon to be independent nation Arthur may have just wanted Alfred all to himself, which was very apparent. .

"Your acting like you never did this before.. oho~! Did you..?" He asked with a smirk, nibbling on his lower abdomen, tempted to leave a mark.

"I...I.." He really had no idea what to say to the other. He obviously was new at this. But it would be so embarrassing, he would think, if the other new he was. Alfred bit his lower lip harder as the other nibbled on his lower stomach. He wiggled a little, shifting his hips around just slightly, very slightly.

France looked at the other, smirking to see the look on his face. Obviously he knew that he wasn`t that experienced, Arthur wasn`t that into the whole sex thing, obviously he wasn`t going to do it with America either.. He was stupid anyway, who would pass up a chance to sleep with someone both sexy and adorable?

He closed his eyes with a warm smile, trailing his lips further down and moved the blanket out of his way, pressing a kiss to his hardening flesh. He smirked after a moment, looking up toward the other, giving him a light, slow lick all the way up to the very tip. "Well, I guess I should teach you a few things, oui?" He asked against his skin with a warm smile, lips massaging him lightly as he spoke.

Alfred panted a little as the others lips pressed against him. He looked down and stared at the other as they kissed, then started licking up his length. He let out a quivering gasp as a spasm of pleasure rushed through him for a brief moment. He titled his head back a little. "Ah!...F-fine..." He then said in response to the other. "Tea-teach me.." He gasped his chest rising and falling quickly as the other spoke, his voice causing little vibrations.

Alfred pressed his fingers into the bed underneath him a little. He was finding it harder to think. He felt warmer, despite the blankets being thrown away a moment ago. He grinned finding this to be quite interesting actually. That he was freezing a while ago while standing naked. But now he was perfectly fine. Alfred could get used to this, he really could.

France looked up at the other for a moment, laughing lightly as he felt the slight shiver run through the other, his lips curling into a slight grin. "Mm D'ccord, mon amour.." He coo`d softly against his skin, tilting his head to the side and wrapped his lips around him, slowly pulling in more. He smiled as he ran his tongue along the very tip in small circles, sucking softly after a moment.

Alfred stared at the other confused as they spoke. "Wh-what?" He asked. Before twisting around a little as the others lips wrapped around him. He scrunched up his face a little. It was so warm, it felt like his entire body was pulsing but more so the piece of him in the others mouth.. Alfred lifted his hips up a little as the others tongue moved over the tip. Then the sucking.. God that felt so amazing! He tossed his head a little, biting his lip letting a small moan escape him.

Francis looked up at the other, frowning a little bit when he held back that cute little moan. That was no good, oh well, he would get him to let loose sooner or later, so no use bugging him about it. He smiled lightly as he nibbled on his soft skin before he closed his eyes once again. He slowly brought in his entire length, allowing it to slip down his throat as he sucked a little harder, though he didn't want to do too much at once. If America never did any of this before, he wanted him to enjoy it longer than a few minutes.

Alfred gasped as the other brought his entire erection inside and squeaked a little trying to hold in a moan. "D-Do-Don't ...B-Bite it..." He stuttered, shuddering more feeling the warmth. Alfred panted a little as the other continued on. "Ah!" The sucking was so amazing he gripped onto the covers under him and arched his back a little.

France looked up at the other, smiling lightly as he nibbled on the others pulsing skin, only lightly, before he looked down, tilting his head to the side and sucked softly. He slowly pulled back, moving until the others member almost popped out of his mouth before he sucked him back up again, bobbing his head in a slightly off rythym beat. He wanted to see if Alfred would set a pace..

Alfred let out a moan as the other moved. He clenched the sheets in his hands. He started to thrust his hips up more as Francis moved up and then started to bob his head. He thrust his hips before suddenly leaning up onto his hands and pressed a hand on Francis head. "More!' He moaned. "Ah!..." He collapsed back down arching his back and thrusting up into Francis mouth. "More...I want ...Ah!" He groaned lightly. "Feels so...Good.." He mumbled blushing deeply trying to figure out what more to say besides 'more' which even to him sounded stupid. But he couldn't think of anything oh did it feel fucking great. Made him feel much better then he'd felt, in...Like, almost forever.. He panted, his hips still thrusting with Francis mouth.

France looked up when he felt a hand on his head, being pushed back down and let out a soft moan as he felt him jab the back of his throat, the moan sending a vibration up his hot flesh. The others moans and cries for more was a huge turn on for him, and happily, he started to bob his head to the others thrusting, bringing his head down when the others hips shot up, taking him more deeply than before, sucking harder.

He smirked then, lightly humming to add vibration, his hand slipping around the others hip and between his cheeks, soon finding that adorable, untouched entrance and pressed gently on it, his finger just barely slipping inside.

Alfred gasped as the other moans sent vibrations through him. He thrashed his head around a little, lifting up a hand to his forehead an running it through his hair a little. He was loving this. Why didn't he do this sooner. This was, this felt...God it was so good! Alfred continued thrusting deeper into the other as the other hummed causing more vibrations. It was madding, almost, how good this was feeling, but then something else happened.

Alfred stopped thrusting so hard for a moment as he felt it, the finger at his entrance. He leaned up, panting as he stared at Francis, still thrusting slightly into the others mouth. What was he doing now? He wondered, not that he didn't like it, but it being new to him, kind of made him feel worried. Alfred felt the entrance clenching closed only for a moment, but then he felt another rush of pleasure from the others mouth wash over him and fell back down moaning. "So good. More...Francis...Ah! ...Please...More!" He said gripping the sheets and continued thrusting into the others mouth. His body writhing as he panted. "Mm!"

France smirked as he looked up at the other, seeing the slightly confused look on his face the instant he touched him. He laughed lightly, giving him a slightly harder suck at the moans and pleads Alfred let out. It sent a loving, happy shiver through his body. He sounded so sexy when he was like this, and dispite being new and inexperenced, well, he was a very responsive partner which Francis enjoyed fully.

He smiled as the other started to thrust into his mouth once again, simply going with the rythym as he added more pressure, his finger pushing up to the first knuckle before he felt the other clench again. He turned his eyes back up, smiling lightly as he brought the other out of his mouth only for a moment. "Try and relax, Alfred.." He whispered softly against his skin, wrapping his lips back around him and took him down into his throat once again, slipping his finger slowly deeper, rubbing against the inner walls gently.

Alfred nodded as the other told him to relax. But he didn't know if he could. This was so new and strange to him. He leaned back trying to forget about it. He panted thrusting his hips still as Francis finger moves in deeper. He bit his lips, but eventually after a moment he stopped clenching and relaxed. He closed his eyes panting lightly still.

Francis watched the look on the others face, slowly begining to pump his finger in and out, the heat only rising inside. He pulled the other from his lips with one final suck, a small 'pop' sounding as he did so. He pulled his finger out after a moment, looking down at the other with a wink. "Turn over, there's still another thing I want to teach you.." He coo'd softly, leaning forward and pressed soft kiss to his lips with a chuckle. "It will feel even better than what we just did.." He whispered against his skin, waiting for him to do as he was told.

Alfred stared at the other wincing a little as he sat up, his breathing rigid as he gasped when the other pulled their mouth from him with a slight popping sound. He shuttered a little and stared at the other biting his bottom lip as the others finger was removed a moment later. He then looked up at the other when they asked him to turn over. Alfred looked to the side, curious as to why he had to turn over. He puffed up his cheeks a little and stared at the other a red blush still on his cheeks, his body pulsing and warm, wanting to be touched more..

Alfred let out a breath of air and tossed onto his side. "Okay." He gulped holding himself up on his hands and knee's and looked back at the other curiously wondering how he was supposed to learn anything if he couldn't see. He stretched to try and see the best he could, but his head wouldn't move far enough. Alfred then waited for the other, his heart pounding still in his chest from actions previously exciting him.

Francis was surprised to see that the other actually did as he was told, going so far as to get up on his hands and knee`s. He watched the others face for a moment, seeing how he was so curious to know what he was doing. Fucking adorable.

He slowly moved up behind him, placing a hand on his lower back lightly, looking him over for a moment before he slipped his hand down and over his tush. "Hold still.." He coo`d softly, slowly kneeding apart Alfreds amazing cheeks, exposing the cute pink opening. He wanted to just dive right in, though knew that if he did that he would hurt the poor teen. He smiled lightly with a slight shrug to himself, not spending too much time thinking about it as he leaned forward, lightly running his tongue along the flushed flesh and slowly pressed it forward, pushing it in past the tight contracting muscles. He spread him a little more, massaging him gently as he pushed his tongue in further, being sure to make him nice and wet..

Alfred began to feel nervous about Francis actions and about the other asking him to stand still. He wondered why. Al stared at the other confused trying to think of why he'd need to stay still. But turned away and tilted his head down grabbing onto the sheets again as the others hands touched him. He jumped a little feeling Francis' wet tongue on his entrance. He looked back quickly before gasping and let out a small moan. "Ah.." Alfred blinked, was Francis sticking his tongue there, didn't that taste disgusting?

Alfred wondered as he curled his toes up letting out a breath he'd been holding in. Alfred could feel his entrance becoming more loose and wet and bit on his bottom lip wrinkling up his nose a little.

Soon, France pulled away and let out a soft breath, seeing the other looking back toward him and his eyes became playful. "Now it's time for the fun part.." He coo'd softly, a smirk making it's way onto his face as he slowly unbuttoned his pants, pulling them down off his hips, allowing his own erection to be free. His pants had gotten a little too tight, so this was a huge relief..

Alfred curiously looked towards the other as they mentioned it being time for the fun part. He raised an eyebrow in confusion wondering what the fun part would be. He sure hoped it was...Like, food or something. But signs told him it wouldn't be. But at the moment, he could care less. Alfred stared at the other with a hazy look and watched as they undid their own pants. Which looked like that had become tighter on the other. Alfred stared at the man as he pulled his pants down to his hips.  
>He smiled lightly at the other, standing on his knee`s and placed a hand on Alfreds hip, the other taking a light hold of himself. He pushed his hips forward, slowly sliding into the other, his nails digging into Alfreds hip as he let out a soft moan, the feeling of being wrapped up so tightly in the others heat was amazing..<p>

Alfred's eyes widening a little as he suddenly looked away and his face turned a brighter red 'He's not going to shove that in ...is he?' Alfred thought trying to figure the math or something, but he'd never been that good at these sort of things! He was starting to think the other wouldn't be able to do it, but a moment later he could feel the others erection at his entrance and making it's way in. Alfred bit on his lower lip and gasped his hands forming into fist tangling up the sheets. "Ahh!" He gasped feeling a slight pain from the others insertion but it also felt kinda good. Maybe the pain would fade.

Alfred tilted his head down and moaned feeling the others nails had dug into his skin near his hip. His breathing started to come out in huffs, the cold air making his breath somewhat visible. He turned and looked back towards Francis. "Fra...Francis..." He said then looked at the others face, his eyes looking a bit watery and doe like. His cheeks a light pink.

France closed one eye, his lips parting slightly as he caught the look on the others face. He gave a slight smile, chuckling as he leaned forward, his chest pressing to the others back. He pressed a kiss to the nape of his neck, eyes closed as he breathed in the scent of his dampening hair. He slowly pushed his hips forward, trying his best to be steady. He was so tight.. Much better than the others he had been with. When he pushed all the way in, he leaned forward and bit gently onto the others ear, slowly pulling out of him. He was having a slightly hard time with being patient at this point, not wanting to hurt him, but at the same time wanting to fuck him hard as he could..

Alfred shuddered when the other leaned on him and kissed the nape of his neck. His body was getting more sweaty as they continued, he noticed. He clenched his teeth shut as the other moved forward into him. Alfred then blinked as the other bit on his ear and let out a soft moan, the soft biting feeling so good. He soon felt the other pulling out and panted lightly before looking back and continued watching the other. He didn't want the him to stop. He wanted more. Alfred pressed his fingers into the bed and gulped. "More...I want more...Francis.." He said with a small tremble.

France smiled at the others words, slowly closing his eyes and pressed a kiss down to his mid back, pushing all the way back in faster than he had before. He gripped onto America`s hips, letting out a soft breath on his back as he started thrusting in and out of the other. The thick pleasure shooting up through his hips was amazing, causing him to let out the softest of moans. He didn`t want to be loud, he wanted to listen to the others sexy sounds below him.

Alfred tilted his his head back as Francis thrust back in and let out a soft "Ah!" as the other started to thrust in and out of him harder. He felt his arms beginning to get weak from the feeling coming from the other doing this. He suddenly collapsed onto the bed a little, on his elbows and moaned. His body rocking with every thrust the man made. That sweet spot needed more of the others attention. Alfred gripped onto the sheets. "...More..." He moaned this was absolutely amazing. He loved this!

Alfred felt spasms of pleasure rocking up his spine and through his body the more the other continued. "Ah..Aah!" He bit onto a pillow near his face and moaned softly, but loudly into the comfortable pillow. "Francis!" He called the others name as he buried his head into the pillow.

France gasped softly as the other fell slightly into the bed, pushing in roughly. He looked down at him, the incredibly sexy sounds turning him on even more as he pumped in and out of him. He panted lightly as he went slightly faster, driving into the other deeply when he cried out for more. He grinned, reaching forward and grabbed a handful of Alfred's hair, pulling his head back so he wasn't hiding his face anymore and he could hear his moans loud and clear.

Alfred clenched his teeth shut as his hair was pulled and the other thrust in deeper and rougher. He let out a small gasp of pleasure when the other did this and closed his eyes. He could feel his erection pulsing, begging for some kind of attention. Alfred grabbed onto the blankets and gasped. "F-Francis...p..please...Touch me..." He whined with a moan his back arching. His hips starting to shift a little with Francis movements as the other thrust inside him.

The Frenchmen smiled lightly at the others moans, leaning forward into the others rocking body as he let out a soft breath, kissing his back. He gasped softly at the others words, slowly slipping his hand down around the others hip, wrapping it around the others erection and began to stroke it lightly. He bit lightly onto the others skin, shifting his hips slightly to fuck him at a different angle, groaning softly as he roughly rubbed against the tight inner walls.

Alfred moaned as the other finally touched him once more, he could feel the others strokes against his erection and suddenly began to thrust against the others hand trying to give himself the attention he had been begging for also. Alfred soon felt his erection coming to the point where it was going to explode. As the other shifted their position more pleasure hit the young blond, who was getting closer and closer to his limit. He grabbed onto the sheets again and tilted his head down thrusting his hips. "Ah..." He let out as cum shot out onto the others hand and the blankets. Alfred's hips thrusting as came. He could even see a flash of white as he did.

Francis gasped softly against the others skin as he gripped onto him, feeling his hand fill up moments later as the other came. He gritted his teeth slightly, moaning as he thrust into the other a few more times before he began to fill him with his own orgasm. He rest his forehead on the others lower back, sighing softly as his hair fell from behind his ear and only the others back. "M-mon dieu.." He let out in a small breath, slowly pulling out of the other and smirked, bringing his hand to his lips and licked them clean, eyes playful though a little dazed and sleepy.

Alfred grabbed onto the blankets as the others filled him, as they came to their orgasm. He bit onto the pillow near his head and grabbed onto it as the other finished and rested their for forehead on his back. He panted and scrunched up his face when the other spoke. He had so much trouble understanding the other sometimes. But he was to tired to ask the other what they had said. The blond fell onto his side and slowly looked towards the others hazy light blue eyes. Alfred's own eyes dazed as well. He then let his head fall back onto the bed. "Next time...I get to be you." He mumbled with a smirk as he continued to pant lightly.

Francis looked down at the other with a warm smile, sucking the last bit off the tip of his finger as the other lay down. He chuckled at his words, slowly laying down next to the other and pulled the blankets back up over the two of them, pressing his lips between Alfreds shoulderblades. "If that's what you want, mon cheri.." He whispered softly against his skin, eyes closed as sleep started to take him. He smiled lightly, arms wrapping around Al's warm body and he pulled himself close, sighing softly into his skin. "We will do this again to celebrate tomorrows victory.." He whispered with a warm smile, drifting off.

Alfred let out a long sigh his heartbeat slowing as he lay there in the bed. Soon feeling Francis lay by him. Alfred listened to the others words. "Yes. That sounds good." He mumbled tiredly as the other held him closer. He slowly began to drift off to sleep, he could not wait for tomorrow. He would most assuredly win. He could not fail, failure would not be an option. But now, he had another reason as well, to win. He got to test out what he learned on Francis. Alfred grinned at the thoughts in his head as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

Back to the present!

Alfred shifted a little in his bed. He felt a throbbing pain course through his body and mostly his head. He opened his eyes up, vision blurring and reached a hand up to his forehead. "Stupid...Iggy..." He mumbled trying to remember what the hell had happened to him. Everything was so bright, and fucking white! Which was making his eyes hurt. Alfred lifted up his head a little before letting it drop back down and rubbing his eyes. "Mmmm..." He wondered where he was.

Alfred then rememberd. "Bastard...Called me fat." He said trying to think still. "Then I drove away...It was raining..." Alfred's eyes slowly adjusted. "Francis came...And then touched me, wait...What?" He shook his head and closed his eyes. "No ...Ugh, God, I need something to help me think straight." He said in a frustrated tone rubbing his hand on his head, he could feel bandages going around his head. Alfred sighed. "I need a burger, seriously..." He grumbled feeling dizzy from all this thinking.

"Good to see your awake, mon cheri~" Francis said with a smile as he stepped back into the room with a bag in one hand and a couple coffee's in the other, making his way back to the side of the bed and took a seat, setting the bag down on the side of the bed and handed the other a coffee. "Didn't think you would wake up this early." He said, looking down and took a sip of his own coffee and smiled. "I called the others and they are coming in later, your cars being towed out of the ditch now." He added, sitting back in his seat with a small laugh, crossing his legs and bobbed his foot in the air, the cup to his lips as he looked the other over. He looked much better than he had when they pulled him out of the car..

Alfred raised and eyebrow as he watched the other walk over. Then hand him a coffee. He gladly reached out and took it. It seemed he'd needed one. Alfred sipped at the cup and then swallowed before thinking. "...Oh yeah, I wrecked my damn car..Shit." He sighed and titled his head back. "I must have hit my head pretty hard. I had a strange dream." He grinned then tapped a finger on his knee " You didn't call Arthur did you, the guy has a stick up his ass or some shit." Alfred grumbled taking another drink. He started to remember more of his dream as his mind seemed to clear and the pain went down.

Alfred started to feel his dream was more real then a dream. He grinned as he remembered the events in the dream. He then stood up out of the bed "Well, I'm well enough now!" He smiled his hero smile and gave the other a thumbs up, a sparkle coming off his teeth. "Lets go to my house and watch porn!" Alfred said feeling absolutely fine now. Though that could have been from the pain killers.

He looked up as the other stood and a smile formed on his own lips at the others suggestion, standing to his feet and smirked. "D'accord~ I've been craving some American ass recently." He said brightly with a laugh, putting his arm around the others waist and lead him out the door. 


End file.
